harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan's back to normal
Dylan is finally back on his feet after his heart scare, and everyone in Louisburg Square comes over to see him. Scene One Background: Dylan's townhouse (all scenes today take place here). After a couple of weeks in bed rest. Dylan is finally up and about. While he is taking it slowly, he is getting back to normal. The family had been rallying around Dylan, after Rhonda Whittenberg had nearly drove him into a heart attack. Stephanie Whittman is visiting her nearest neighbor, as she hadn't been around when the situation occurred. ANNOUNCER: The role of Stephanie Whittman is now being played by Amanda Burton. STEPHANIE: Wow, sounds like it was absolutely horrid. I wish I had been there, Dylan. I am sorry to have heard about it. Your mother had called me when Claire and I were in Wells-Next-the-Sea. DYLAN: Just be glad you weren't there, Stephanie. You were blessed to be in England. The whole evening was a total fiasco. It was a bloodbath. It was right after Jennifer's funeral. STEPHANIE: I heard. I am sorry about your cousin's loss. DYLAN: Thank you, Stephanie. I will agree with you too. It was horrid. Rhonda had a hand in that one. This was her whole doing from start to finish! She shot Jennifer right in plain view of several witnesses in the hospital. Did my mother tell you that it was Rhonda who had pushed Jennifer down a flight of stairs? STEPHANIE: Nope, she didn't. DYLAN (taking a sip of coffee, his housekeeper, Amelia, silently pouring Stephanie some more): Yeah, Rhonda was already on the hook for assaulting Jennifer by shoving her down the stairs, and then she upped it to murder, when she shot her in cold blood. But even BEFORE that, she came close to blowing up the entire hospital, and would have succeeded in it, had not the bomb squad evacuated the hospital and defused the bomb. STEPHANIE: My goodness! She did not mess around. She is unspeakably evil! DYLAN: Without a doubt, Stephanie, she certainly is that. But enough about me. What about you? I am glad that you and Claire got back from the UK. How was Wells-Next-the-Sea? STEPHANIE: It was beautiful. Just as I always thought. I think you really should go there, Dylan. You, Adam, and the kids. I think you would really enjoy it. I know I have. DYLAN: That is a part of East Anglia, yes? STEPHANIE: Yes, it is. At any rate, Claire is at home and she says to tell you that she is glad you are back on your feet. By the way, Valerie Stephenson is all situated in Manchester. Claire and I made a stop to see her before we returned to the States. She is helping out her family, the Barlows in Weatherfield, and they are really appreciative. When she isn't in Manchester in her flat, she's always in Weatherfield. DYLAN (grinning): Thanks, Stephanie. And you tell her thanks for me. I am glad Valerie is doing well. STEPHANIE (smiling): I will. And she is. (Notices the doll in Dylan's bed) Well, well, well. Whose doll is that? Does it belong to one of the twins? DYLAN: Yes, it's Ashley's. She tucked it in my bed the first night after I got back from the hospital. Right after I got into bed and dropped off to sleep, Ashley snuck into my room and tucked one of her baby dolls into bed with me. I was touched when I saw it the next morning. STEPHANIE: That is sweet. Where are the little darlings? DYLAN: They are both at their aunt Anyssa's. They went over to play with Sam and the others. They also wanted to spend some more time with their Aunt Susie, before she and Ellen go back to Somerset. STEPHANIE: You mean they don't live here all the time? DYLAN: Nope. They spend as much time here as they do there. And vice versa. STEPHANIE: How did they find out about your attack? DYLAN: Sheila had posted something about it on Facebook. STEPHANIE: Wow. (Enter: Sheila) SHEILA: Dylan couldn't post it himself. The doctors were keeping him stress free. So, I took the plunge and posted it. DYLAN: She kept everyone updated. Between her and Vel, the entire family was in the loop. STEPHANIE (to Sheila): You are so devoted. SHEILA: Thank you, Stephanie. DYLAN: If it wasn't for her and the rest of the family, I would not have known what to do. STEPHANIE: They are the best. DYLAN (gratefully): Yes, they are. STEPHANIE: Well, my dearest, I should get back to the house, Claire is asleep, and I am about to get tired myself. Jet lag, you know. DYLAN (smiling): All right, Stephanie. Drop on by whenever, as you know. STEPHANIE (hugging Dylan): I am glad you are doing all right. DYLAN: Thank you, Stephanie. I will see you later. STEPHANIE: See you later, Dylan. Thanks, again, Sheila. (Dylan smiles at his cousin) SHEILA: I am sorry if I overstepped my bounds. DYLAN (hugging Sheila): Honey, you never overstep. Better that you do overstep and cover all bases, then not cover all the bases, dearest. SHEILA: Thanks, honey. I don't know what I would do without you. DYLAN: Me neither, Sheila. We're that much bonded together. (Dylan and Sheila hug one another) Scene Two An hour later, Brad and Linda Atchison come over and they are watching Dylan getting things done. He is on his laptop, while he figures out decisions which deals with his work at Harper Industries. BRAD: Hi there, Dyl. DYLAN: Hey, Brad. Hey, Linda. What are you all doing? LINDA (smiling): We're here to see you. What are you doing? DYLAN: Some paperwork for a stockholder's meeting next week. Thank heavens they put that off until I am back to full speed. BRAD: I am glad. I wish we had been there. LINDA: Libby told us everything that happened. What happened to Rhonda? DYLAN: She was denounced by everyone. She is back in MCI-Framingham, although that woman will break free if she can get away with it. LINDA: Man, I thought she had a huge hate on for the Minzells, and then she aims right at you guys. DYLAN: Oh, Linda. She still hates the Minzells. Anngelique told me that she will break free and try to get Jamie back in the nuthouse. They have a restraining order out on her, but Rhonda has no qualms about breaking it. LINDA: What a nasty woman she is! DYLAN: Oh yes! And worse! BRAD: What she did to you guys. Killing Jennifer. All because she was mad at Erica. DYLAN: Yeah. She made it clear that Erica was to blame for all her ills, so she strikes out at Jennifer! BRAD: Hopefully she's locked far away from decent society. DYLAN: She should be, Brad, but I am not sure. LINDA: I have a catering function at the Copley Square Hotel tonight, but I will be back later. I'll bring some food over from that. Actually, I talked with my staff, and they have made some generous amounts of food. I'll bring it over tonight. Give the cook the night off you know? DYLAN: Great idea, Linda. BRAD: And I have to stop over at the office and take care of some business of my own. But I will call you later. DYLAN: Thanks, you two. BRAD (hugging his friend): You take care of yourself, all right? (Brad and Linda head out of the front foyer) Scene Three Background: Dylan's bedroom. Two hours later. After Brad and Linda's visit, Dylan decided to take a nap. He wakes up and he sees his mother and his half-sister looking at him. Alexandra's wide blue eyes are sparking as she giggles. DYLAN: Mom! Hi there. WENDY (smiling): You needed a nap, I see? DYLAN (grinning): Yes, I did. You could tell, huh? WENDY: A mother knows. DYLAN: Yeah, you do. How's Aly? WENDY: She's fine. (Wendy passes Dylan's half-sister to him) DYLAN (quietly): Hi, baby sister. How are you? (Alexandra smiles at her older half-brother. She giggles and wiggles in her brother's arms) WENDY: She missed you. DYLAN: And I missed her too. (He passes the baby back to his mother.) WENDY: Did you need anything? DYLAN: A bit of soup would really be good. WENDY: I'll get the cook to make it. DYLAN: Thanks, Mom. I will be at my desk. WENDY: All right, honey. You be careful. DYLAN: I will, Mom. (Dylan slowly goes to his desk, and he sets to work. Sheila has been handling the big decisions, but she always talked with Dylan about them, which maintained their teamwork.) Scene Four Background: After dinner, the meal had been the food that Linda had brought from her catering business. Dylan is talking with Roger, who has his arm around his favorite cousin. Caitlyn and Patricia has decided to make a visit. Sheila is with him, as is Adam. The kids are playing in the play room. Libby Atchison is with them as well. ROGER: I don't know what I would have done if you had passed away, Dyl Pickle. CAITLYN: I don't think we all would have known. PATRICIA: Yes, we are glad you are safe. LIBBY: Yes, we all are. That damned Rhonda! She's worse than poison. ADAM: I want to see her in prison for good. How is it she breaks out of prison? PATRICIA: I am going to look into that, Adam, dear. I hired a private investigator to see what her MO is. And if she tries anything, he will call me. LIBBY: That is good. But meanwhile, we'll set up some fresh measures for your security, Dyl. DYLAN: Thank you, all. Thank you, Aunt Patricia. Sometimes, I still wish Dad were here. He'd know how to handle her. (It's the first time he's realizing just how much he missed his dad.) PATRICIA: I know, darling. Your dad, your sister, your cousin and your aunt are watching over you, always. DYLAN: You're right, Aunt Patricia. I wonder if even Dad would have known what to do? PATRICIA: I wonder too, honey. DYLAN: Dad was only human, even though to me, he could do no wrong. I guess, every kid thinks his dad is Superman. CAITLYN: I know what you mean, dearest. Rog and I always thought our dad was the God of written word. Especially with his job. Maybe that was why I became a journalist. Dad was that much of an influence on me. ROGER (his arm around Dylan, mainly to make sure that he was still there): Dad was always that way. PATRICIA: And I am sure Dad is looking down on both of you, as well. DYLAN: Uncle Bill was devoted to his job. ROGER: Yes, he was. DYLAN: You know, everyone, there was a special moment when Uncle Bill and Aunt Patricia were really great. There were many of course, but one sticks out well for me. ROGER (smiling): I think I know what you mean. CAITLYN (smiling as well): Me too. PATRICIA: And so do I, sweetheart. I remember that day as plain as anything. LIBBY: What happened? ROGER: Do you mind if I tell it, Dyl Pickle? DYLAN: Sure. After all, you were there. ROGER (wrapping his arms around Dylan): When Dylan and I were about five years old, I remember for sure that he was five. We were on the beach near our house in West Palm. Dylan was busy building a sand castle. Some thuggish bully came over and literally kicked it over. He shoved Dylan down and he started to cry. It was really awful. PATRICIA: Yes, it was. Alicia, Kip, Caitlyn and Roger went after that bully. Bill and I did too. While we scolded that monster, Kip and Alicia were screaming and clawing at him. Caitlyn was mad as anything. CAITLYN (grinning sheepishly): Yeah, I yanked his hair as hard as I could. As hard as a five year old could, I guess. SHEILA: I do remember that. Alicia told me about it. She kicked him in the shin. ROGER: After we punished him hard, I went to Dylan and I comforted him. It showed our bond. We've had that since we were children. SHEILA: I wish I had been there. That bully would not have lasted long at all! DYLAN (grinning): He definitely would not have. Sheila was quite the tomboy when we were kids. ROGER: Remember those overalls you wore all the time, Sheila? SHEILA (laughing): Oh boy, do I remember those! Mom always wondered why I wore them all the time. DYLAN: Don't forget, we had the same pair. Your mom bought them for us at Filene's. Remember the first day of school when we were in second grade?! SHEILA (howling): Oh my GOD! The look on Delia Hanson's face when she saw us walk into the classroom! DYLAN (laughing as well): I know, right? Mrs. Barrimore had to have done a double take when she saw us! LIBBY: You two dressed as twins? SHEILA (smiling): Well, we ARE twins. ADAM: You are? SHEILA: Well kind of. We were born on the same day, at the exact same time. Our moms were different; but we were as attuned to one another like twins. We always had been. ADAM: No wonder you and Dyl have such a bond. SHEILA: Yep. My father despised it. But then again, I found out that he despised me and Chris, period. LIBBY: Chris? Who's Chris? SHEILA: My late brother. Aunt Erica had him killed. LIBBY: My God. How did she have him killed? SHEILA: Her so-called "husband", Nigel. He's dead now too. He was Maggie's father, thanks to Erica. LIBBY: How so? ADAM: She had him rape Hannah. LIBBY: That is vile. I hope he was punished? SHEILA: Yes, they both were. Nigel and Erica both had remorse, but it wasn't until they were both in Prison. LIBBY: I guess they would both be. ADAM: Maggie has thrived in spite of it all. PATRICIA: Yes, she has. (The entire company is quiet. They are relieved when the tea comes into the drawing room.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Hall of Fame Episodes